Integrated circuit chips frequently utilize multiple levels of patterned conductive layers to provide electrical interconnects between semiconductor devices within a semiconductor substrate. The present disclosure relates to improved cleaning techniques and cleaning compositions used in manufacturing semiconductor devices.